Earthquake!
by Kohaku No Ama No Gawa
Summary: An Earthquake! What happens when an earthquake separates Sesshomaru and Rin? Will they find a way to each other or give up and move on? AU two-shot
1. Chapter 1

Earthquake!

Summary: An Earthquake! What happens when an earthquake separates Sesshomaru and Rin? Will they find a way to each other or give up and move on? Story dedicated to the Tsunami in Asia, yes Asia because it didn't just hit Japan, but this is mostly for Japan, because Japan got hit hardest.

Author's Note: As I mentioned in the summary, this is also for all of the other places the Tsunami hit! Well, on with the story!

_One sided phone conversation; Rin's POV but written in third person's POV_

"Hello? Can I speak to Sesshomaru please?" Rin asked the secretary.

"Thank you." Rin said.

"Hello? Sesshy? Can you pick me up after work please?" Rin asked.

"Well, some person squished my car."

"No, Sesshy, no need for threats, it a good thing no one got hurt. Yes, yes you can sue the person, but you don't know who it is, do you?" Rin asked.

Rin sighed, "No, I don't think that you can track the persons scent, it's raining, so the scent is probably long gone."

"Okay, thank you, bye." Rin said.

"Love you too."Rin said.

Rin closed her phone. 'Man, it's sweet that he's possessive, but he doesn't need to go that far.'

"Okay children, break time is over, Tammy and Ruriko, please get ready. It's your turn for show and tell this week." Rin said to the children.

"Okay." Tammy and Ruriko both said.

Rin was a school teacher who is married/mated to Sesshomaru, the CEO of Takahashi corps. She was an orphan at the age of eight, she lost her parents in the Japan Tsunami about twenty years ago, she was one of the lucky ones who survived. Rin was then taken into an orphanage, and later adopted by her foster mother, Kaede, who comes from a long line of priestesses and priests. She graduated early and moved to college to become a teacher. She met Sesshomaru when he went to pick up his nephew. He found her interesting and asked her on a date, which ended well, they dated for a few more years and got married, and now here she is teaching second graders insisting that they call her by her first name.

"Mrs. Rin?" Tammy asked.

"Yes, what is it Tammy?" Rin said.

"Can I use that chair for my show and tell?" Tammy asked.

"Sure you can, but be quick, we start in three minutes." Rin said.

"Okay." Tammy said then skipped away to get the chair and prepared for her turn.

"Class, please sit in a circle. Ruriko, Tammy, which one of you would like to go first?" Rin asked.

"Me, me, me!" Ruriko said while waving her hands.

"Okay then, everyone, please respect Ruriko while she presents her thing." Rin commanded, "You may start."

"Okay, well, this is a teddy bear that my brother gave me." Ruriko explained, "This is special to me, because I rarely see my brother, he's in the Japan Army!"

Oh's and Ah's coursed around the room.

"Okay and can you explain to the class what rarely means?" Rin said.

"Yea, it means that I almost never see him." Ruriko said excitedly.

"Okay, any questions for Ruriko?" Rin asked the class.

A hand shot up, "Yes Shippo?" Rin asked.

"When was the last time you saw your brother?" Shippo asked.

"At new years." Ruriko said.

"Any other questions?" Rin asked.

No one put their hand up.

"Okay then, Tammy you can go." Rin said.

Everyone clapped their hands when Ruriko joined the circle and stopped as Tammy was ready.

"Hi everyone, this is my-"

"Rin! Rin, hurry, we have to get the children to a safe place, there is an earthquake outside, we have to get them to the emergency place!" Another teacher said.

"Okay, okay, everyone, single file line, just like we have practiced." Rin said.

"Yes Mrs. Rin." The children all said.

They all went to a room with low ceiling specially designed for an earthquake (A/N I know very unrealistic, but just put it aside.)

The ground shook but they didn't get hurt, they thought they were safe but what they didn't realise is that they were trapped!

-Scene Change-

"I will, kill the filth that dared wreck Rin's car." Sesshomaru said to himself while driving.

Just then, the ground cracked in half causing Sesshomaru to stop the car. The radio announced that an elementary school fell down.

"Oh no, Rin!" Sesshomaru shouted.

"Sir, can I please tell you to get out of your car and stay there? Stay calm until the earthquake subsides." A police officer said.

"No, I have to get to the elementary school!" Sesshomaru said.

"But, sir it's too dangerous!" the officer protested.

"My mate is there, you cannot stop me!" Sesshomaru threatened.

"O-okay." The officer said now scared.

Sesshomaru used him demon strength and ran to the school. When he got there, he saw the school in ruins.

-The End...or not-

Author's Note: Ha-ha, suspense, well, at least I think so. If I get some reviews saying you want me to continue, I'll write an ending, but if I don't then I'll just leave it here. Well, as I said before, I wrote this for the Tsunami that occurred Friday 11th, well I will be back at one point.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Summary: An Earthquake! What happens when an earthquake separates Sesshomaru and Rin? Will they find a way to each other or give up and move on?

Author's Note: Well, I decided to finish this, as you can see. Thank you for all the reviews :D I would have gotten this up earlier, but when I was trying to upload this, my laptop crashed D: Well, here's chapter 2 :D Oh and sorry if Sesshomaru seems a bit OOC in here.

_Rin's POV, inside the room for earthquakes_

"I think it's safe to go outside now." A teacher said when the rumbling stopped.

"I think so too. Let's go outside then." Rin said.

"Okay." The other teacher said as she tried to open the door.

"It won't open." The teacher said.

"Mrs. Rin? Are we stuck in here?" A student asked.

"I think so, Shippo. I think so." Rin told him.

"Does that mean I won't see my mommy, daddy and Uncle Sesshy?" Shippo asked innocently.

"I don't know. I hope they are alright though." Rin said.

'Sesshomaru, I hope you are okay. Please be safe.' Rin thought.

-Scene Change-

"NO! Rin!" Sesshomaru shouted, he dug franticly trying to find hope that Rin was okay.

-Flashback-

*Phone rings*

"Hello?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Hey, Sesshomaru, can you pick up Shippo for me, please?" Kagome asked.

"Why can't you do it?" Sesshomaru said.

"Because, I am at work and Inuyasha has a meeting to attend to. So please?" Kagome asked again.

Sesshomaru sighed, "Fine."

"Really?" Kagome asked surprised, honestly, she didn't think it would be that easy. Sesshomaru didn't even know why he agreed, he just had this feeling, "Well, the school is called _, just wait for him outside the front door, thank you."

"Hn." Sesshomaru said, then hung up.

-Scene Change-

Sesshomaru was waiting for his nephew to come.

*Bell rings*

"Uncle, Sesshomaru!" a very hyper Shippo yelled excitedly and ran to hug his uncle.

"Hn. Get off me." Sesshomaru replied.

"Waa! Miss. Rin, Uncle Sesshomaru is being mean to me!" Shippo said running to Rin, you see, Shippo has this plan to get Miss. Rin and Uncle Sesshomaru to marry so he can have another person to play with.

"Oh, I'm sure he didn't mean it." Rin said.

-End of flashback-

'Hn, and to think that I would mate with a school teacher. But, no, I need to save her, or I'll never be able to live with myself!' Sesshomaru thought, he threw away the rubble, trying to get to Rin, and to make sure she was okay.

-A few minutes later-

After much work, Sesshomaru was finally dug through, now all he had to do was find Rin.

"Rin!" he shouted.

"S-Sesshomaru?" A voice asked.

"Rin? He replied.

"Sesshomaru! I'm over here!" Rin said.

Sesshomaru quickly dug where he heard the voice, and when he did, he found...Rin.

"Sesshomaru! You saved me." Rin said, "Thank you."

"Hn." Sesshomaru said.

"Is that all you have to say Sessh-"

Sesshomaru cut her off with a kiss.

Author's Note: Yay, I finished! Well, this is updated late, and that is because of the Fan fiction error! But I got through with the help of icegirljenni, thank you :D Well, that's it! Well, for anyone who had lost a friend, family member or someone else important to you, I hope you can someday meet again :D

LordSesshy-kun Thanks for the review!

sfdmoment thank you, yes I'm praying for Japan too :D

icegirljenni thanks for the review, it was very thoughtful, and I hope you and your friend can meet again.

DivineRose91 I'm glad you liked this story :D When I saw the pictures of Japan I just had to write this :D


End file.
